


Mirrors

by legg



Series: Smut (Kuroshitsuji) [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Bottom Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel rides Sebastian, Doggy Style, M/M, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Riding, Smut, Top Ciel Phantomhive, Top Sebastian Michaelis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legg/pseuds/legg
Summary: i saw @chromehoplite make a small list of kinks and i immediately set to work on one of them…what can i say im a whore for sin LMAO sorry if this is super sloppy and rushed but i HAD to get it off my chestoriginally posted on my kuroshitsuji tumblr account @kkuroshit





	Mirrors

_Wet._

It was all wet; their bodies, slick with sweat, their cocks, dripping with cum due to orgasm after orgasm, the sound of Sebastian’s hard cock forcing it’s way in and out of his Master, Ciel’s eyes, glistening with tears, the over-stimulation getting the best of him. The whole ordeal was messy and sloppy and loud and oh so _intoxicating._

Still yet, Sebastian continued to thrust into him relentlessly, pounding away at his insides, watching Ciel’s facial features closely in the mirror, delighting in both the noises and expressions he made. They’d been at it ever since the dreadful ball Elizabeth threw had ended; the minute the last guest’s foot was out the door, they practically tripped over each other trying to make it up the stairs quick enough.

The ball had ended hours ago. Ciel wasn’t sure how much more he could take, but he knew he didn’t want Sebastian to stop. The way lust and euphoria clouded his mind was too much of an enchantment to let slip away.

 _“MmmmBastian,_ do-dont sto- _aahhh_ -p! Don’t stop, _shit,”_ Ciel let loose the most shameful of moans and cries, feeling disgustingly similar to a harlot. He just couldn’t help but produce those sound though, much to Sebastian’s enjoyment. The pleasure he was receiving from the entity that would be his ultimate demise was far too great to give a fuck about what he sounded like.

And he looked _damn good_ , lurching forward with every thrust his butler delivered, jaw slack or lip caught between teeth, face flushed red, tears streaming down his pretty little porcelain face.

It all made Sebastian alarmingly hungry.

“D-Does this please my Master, _hmm?”_ the demon hissed and grunted, panting deeply behind his Earl. “T-The way you c-clench around me _–Fucking Hell,_ my Lord…You’re so _divine..”_ Ciel glanced up to the mirror just in time to catch Sebastian shut his eyes tightly, tipping his head back. 

The boy was completely entranced by this demon. The things he did to him captivated him even more so. “S-Seb… _Haah! –P-Puh-Please!!”_ the young boy sobbed, barely able to control his voice.

Wanting a different angle, Sebastian pulled out, chuckled at the high whine of _B-Bastian!!,_ laid on his back with his forearms supporting him, and looked up. “Come now, my Lord,” he was panting still.

Ciel, cock-hungry and body tingling, climbed over his butler with dainty legs, situated himself on top of Sebastian’s hips, and with the help of his demon’s guiding hands on his hips, sunk back down onto the rock hard member. 

Both hissed in unison, Ciel giving out a small _Aah!_ as Sebastian let a low _Oohh_ rumble in his chest. The Earl planted his delicate pale palms on Sebastian’s equally fair chest and began to lift himself up and down, catching a little on the way down. _God,_ this new angle was something else entirely, it was _incredible!_ Ciel had never felt Sebastian hit him so deep, and Sebastian had never felt Ciel flex so tightly around him.

“S-Shit, _Sebastian..!_ Th-This feels.. _Mmmincredible_....” Ciel moaned, tossing his head back as he let loose a high-pitched sigh.

Sebastian moaned in agreement, letting his head roll to the right, watching the mirror.

Fuck. With this new angle, Sebastian saw it all. The way Ciel’s back muscles and bones danced under his snow skin as he now bounced on Sebastian, the way the demons contract seal pulsed, how his black-kissed hands couldn’t decide between gripping at his Master’s bony little hips or grabbing handfuls of his ass, and christ almighty the way Ciel sunk down onto his length, inch by inch disappearing inside of him and reappearing when he came back up. 

It made Sebastian’s insides heat up and his head spin, and he bit his lip, trying but failing to suppress an incredibly loud moan. 

The sight of his demon losing composure tipped Ciel off the edge, and he came hard, spend shooting from his little cock in webs, landing on his stomach as well as Sebastian’s.

The sight of his Master’s eyes so lust blown, the way his voice cracks as he screams his butler’s given name, the feeling of his tight ass flexing around his cock – it’s all too much for the demon, and he tumbles over the edge as well, coating Ciel’s insides with his hot semen. 

The Nobleman falls forward limply onto Sebastian’s slick chest, cum spilling out of his red ass as he moves. The pair pants heavily, recovering in silence. Eventually, Sebastian is the first to move, placing a hand on Ciel’s back, gently stroking along the expanse of his skin softly. The gesture and the intimacy behind it raise goosebumps on the boy’s skin, and he can’t help it when he snuggles closer into his monster.

**Author's Note:**

> _i'll edit later, pay no mind to the grammatical errors_


End file.
